In the prior art there are a number of compositions and methods for harnessing the ability of a transition metal to migrate a double bond along a hydrocarbon chain. It is typically the group 8, 9 and 10 transition metals that are employed for this transformation. A variety of ruthenium derivatives have been used for isomerization reactions.
For natural oils containing more than one carbon to carbon double bond, the double bonds are generally separated by a methylene group, commonly referred to as being “methylene interrupted.” These fats and oils have nutritional benefits; however, the methylene interruption limits their use in industrial applications, including polymerization where they could find use as coatings, adhesives and the like. For these fats and oils to be so used industrially, they need to polymerize rapidly. For this to occur, it is advantageous to have the double bonds adjacent to one another or “conjugated”, i.e., the methylene interrupt is shifted or relocated. In addition, research has shown that conjugated isomers of certain compounds (such as linoleic acid, which has two methylene interrupted double bonds) may have beneficial effects on health.
There are a number of compositions and methods known for harnessing the ability of a transition metal to migrate a double bond across a hydrocarbon chain. It is typically the group 8, 9 and 10 transition metals that are employed for this transformation. A variety of ruthenium derivatives have been used for isomerization reactions. Most of these derivatives are soluble in solvents.